


We'll avenge them

by FangirlingOverStuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Stony reunion, dont read this bc its pretty sad, everyone in IW really, i wanted to tag this with angst with a happy ending? its not tho, some characters bonding, the ones that arent tagged are prolly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingOverStuff/pseuds/FangirlingOverStuff
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, each avenger deals with their losses differently.SPOILERS, DONT READ.





	We'll avenge them

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my way of dealing with whatever the fuck that was so idk, don't come at me. Also, english isn't my first language and I wrote this while CRYING so don't judge too much, please.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own the characters or the storyline.

 

 

Steve hugs the tiny box that now contained all of Bucky remains.

 

He remembers grabbing handfuls of the ashes in the ground, mixed with dirt and leaves; his face never once leaving the stony façade he put on when he began throwing instructions to his shaken companions. He didn't falter, didn't hesitate, just continued putting everything he had of Bucky in the box he was given by Natasha.

 

And now, all alone in the big room T'challa gave him back when he came almost every week to visit his best friend, he finally broke. The sobs escape his throat and the tears fall without him allowing them. Steve falls to the ground, box stills between his arms, and just mourns. Mourns because of all the lost time he could never have back, all of the places he never got to show Bucky, the hugs he didn't give, the kisses. The _I loves you_ they shared weren't enough. And he just wants to be with him, and Sam. And another sob makes its way up when he thinks of another box that Rhodes is carrying back to the States to take to Sam's mother, if she didn't dissapear as well.

 

With his back pressed to the door, turning his back to everyone who may need him, Steve longs to dissapear with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you sure you wish to go now?" The axe Thor is holding swings back and forth between him and his rabbit friend, both of them walk slowly to the border of the shield separates Wakanda from the everlasting Jungle that saw and is still a victim of the fight the broke in the country.

 

"Listen, I know you need all the help you can get right now," starts Rocket with a sigh "But I just watched Groot fucking vanish. I need to know who is still alive from my friends, and then we can come back here and help you and your team of freaks just murder that purple asshole, okay?"

 

The god looks down at him. After a day of being around this tiny animal and all of the help he has gotten from him and his tree friend, he really couldn't say no when Rocket asked him to "Rainbow-throw-him into space to get his morons back", so that's what they'll do. They all have lost someone, some in more bloody ways than others. He thinks of Loki, of Heimdall. Thinks of Valkyrie, who was able to escape the ship with a few Asgardians, even though Thor doesn't even know where they are right now, or if they are still alive. He thinks of the family he lost, the friends. This little rabbit still has hope, so damn him if he isn't going to help his retrieve his family.

 

And then, they'll Avenge the universe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark is desperate. They blue chick that got stranded in Titan with him knows more that he does when it comes to Space ships, but not even with their combined intellect and knowledge can they figure out what's wrong with the capsule she came to the planet with.

 

They probably could manage to get half of the donut to lift from the ground, but Tony doesn't have his suit anymore, and no matter how bizarre this girl looks(Nebula, his brain suplies) he's sure she can't breathe outside of the atmosphere either. So that leaves this weird circle thing that he knows work but doesn't really understand how? Aliens have fucked up designs, he decided when he took one look at it, and left it at that. But now he aches for a manual or at least some input as to why did they decide to make a globe of metal that has fire engines all over and (technically if he has some logic and he does, because his multiples PhD in engineering tell him so) could just make you get lost in fucking space where everywhere is up and at the same time is down.

 

He just really, really hates all things space.

 

His mind tell him that maybe FRIDAY could talk him through some instructions she may have found on the internet, or maybe the kid could have given him another pop reference that would make him thinks faster on a plan. But FRIDAY doesn't have signal outside of (possibly, Jesus, he doesn't even know where in the galaxy he is, if he even is in the same galaxy,  and he doesn't want to think about being lost in space because that hitch in his breath definitely means he is in the verge of a panic attack and he CANT have a panic attack in another galaxy) the milkywayy.

 

And he just l _ost the kid_.

 

He would be here, watching the alien all wide eyed, asking questions and getting her pissed off. But he's not, Peter's gone and Tony doesn't know what he'll do once he's back on earth and has to be face with so many other people that might be gone too. He doesn't know what he will say to the kid's aunt, how do you tell someone their child just disappeared in ashes while on a trip to outer space that Tony took him to?

 

And god, who else is gone? He cannot think of the word _dead_ , cannot say it even though that's the word that describes it the most, but if he says it that means _they can't be brought back_. And if Pepper is nothing but ashes too... He needs to know he can get her back. He'll find a way.

 

He got a bit lost in his own head, and when he comes back, Nebula is staring helplessly at the wires in front of her. He can see the despair and sadness in the Aliens face. And up this close, Tony sees that the platinums bits in her face were not skin but metal. He understands biology, he doesn't think DNA works that way, not even extraterrestrials, but he doesn't ask.

 

Instead, he laughs. She looks at him sharply, and he apologetically glances her way before saying "Sorry, every time I see you I'm reminded that this whole situation shouldn't be normal to me."

 

"You humans were always too far behind and too afraid to grasp the vast expanse of the universe we live in. This is normal to everyone in every planet except for you small minded idiots,"  Nebula stares him down, as if to watch his exact reaction when his small brain captures the insults she threw his way. But he just sighs, and sits down on the ground, fiddling with a scrap of metal he has no idea where to put.

 

"It's true. And you can call me stupid whenever you want, but sometimes I wish earth was back to their no-see not-real ignorance could. Just so we could ignore Thanos a few more minutes."she is still looking at him, but sometime shifts minutely in her face and he tentatively continues talking "how did you know Thanos? And... The girl, Gamora, was it? how did you know them?"

 

She hesitates before talking, Tony watches her tense up and even step further away from him before answering "He.. He grabbed kids, from the planets he destroyed. The children he thought had some potential in them, and adopted them, would be a fair term for what he did. Gamora, " a pause, then "Gamora was her favorite child, strong and capable. I was one of them, too." Tony just nods, he knows about shitty dads. "He didn't like me as much."

 

The brunette always thought he knew what to say in the exact time a joke was required. But he was to tired, and he bet joking about genocidal dads wasn't the way to befriend the woman. Thankfully, he didn't need to talk. In that exact moment, the sky broke open just a few meters away from them. And from the multicolored lights, they saw two figures step into the planet. And Tony had never been happier to see Thor before.

 

~~~~~~~~~

The animal looked around, away from Nebula and the guy Thor almost rand up to greet. He couldn't see his friends, and his nerves got even worse when Nebula started walking towards him. He just lost Groot, was all his brain told him. He just lost Groot, where is the rest of them?

 

Nebula stands even closer, and Rocket sighs "like a cockroach, eh? Not even daddy can kill you. Where is everyone else?"

 

"There is nobody else."

 

Oh, god.

 

"Did.. Did they all just dissapear?"

 

She shakes her head no, lowers her gaze to the ground before looking straight into Rockets eyes "Thanos took Gamora to Vormyr, she knew where the soul stone was."

 

"Did she...?"

 

"He came here with the stone, but she did not come."

 

In the distance, Thor clapped his friend on the back. There was no other sound to be heard, but the muttered chatting between the two of them, and Rocket sigh. "Well, come on then Thor. Bring your friend. We're taking her too."

 

"Where to, my friend?"

 

"Where else? Earth. We need a plan."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Looking out of the windows, you could see how beautiful Wakanda looks when the sun if going down. Red, orange, yellow and blue dance together to make the scenario even better when the green fields are below the sky.

 

The new Queen could have enjoyed it much better, if it wasn't because in the same green field, you could see the blood, the dropped bodies, the weird space animals that dropped from the skies to pain their soil red. Even worse, tiny figures were kneeling, trying to grab their brothers and sisters' ashes, to lift them from the ground and leave them somewhere to rest. To meet up and rejoice, after all, they are meeting their goods, they are ready for a new life.

 

General Okoye stands behind her, ready to step in should Shuri break down again.

 

So many losses. Her brother, Bucky, more than half her warriors and half the citizens.

 

"Come, General. There are guest our new friend brought with." The portal appearing outside of the shield alerts the Wakanda technicians, but Shuri tells them to let the newcomers in. They'll need everyone who can help.

 

~~~~~~~~~

When Steve wakes up at night time, the box is still sealed shut beside him. Carefully, he puts it on the night stand, not staring too much in fear of the tears that are threatening to spill once again. The bathroom in this room always seems like too much, and he remembers Bucky used to love come in here to enjoy the bathtub and have his hair washed by the blonde. They didn't spend much time here, though. Bucky really liked his hut, because it was his, he said. Didn't have the comforts of the palace but it was his. The sheep Shuri gave him as a joke were also his. The mattress that was just enough to fit the two super soldiers, the clothes, the food and money he earned by helping wakandans. It was all his. And everything his belonged in his home, so Steve only ever slept in the hut, too. Because he was also Bucky's.

 

He longed to be there, surrounded by everything that reminded him of Bucky, but it hurt to much. He decided to take it slow, maybe he'll visit tomorrow, just to say a proper goodbye. Meanwhile, he cleaned the blood and dirt he still had from the fight this morning.

He still had a few things here, some shirts and jeans. He puts the ones he never caught his lover wearing and heads down to where he thinks the rest of the survivors are.

 

When he gets to the living room (one of the few, he walked for at least ten minutes before finding anyone), he sees that some of them are there. Rhodey got back from Washington, and with a nod Steve knows Mama Wilson is okay. Natasha is sitting besides Bruce, who stops talking about something the minute he walks in.

 

"Have you tried contacting anyone?" Steve asks the minute he senses an awkward pause coming, or worse, an are you okay question.

 

Natasha immediately answers. "Clint is on his way here with Scott."

 

He can sense she is not saying something, he really hopes their families are okay. "Did they lose anyone? How is everything in the US?"

 

"Scott said the girl and the man that got him the suit both are gone, but his daughter is okay." Rhodey starts, he is about to say something else but Natasha interrumpts.

 

"Clint lost everyone."

 

The room was silent to begin with, but that makes them all understand even more how heartbreaking everything is. The stay quiet for a while, neither of them knowing to say and not really wanting to disrespect this moment of silence for the ones that they lost.

 

After a while, chatter can be heard coming from a hallway and Steve recognizes some of the voices. One particularly makes him tense up and look up towars the direction it comes from. Soon enough Shuri and Okoye enter the room alongside a woman whose skin is blue, Thor's talking animal friend and the5 former, walking beside a roughed up Tony Stark. They too quieten down when they sense the tense vibes in the room.

 

Tony speaks first, "I used to say to Pepper that it would take the end of the world for us to be in talking terms again" Steve snorts uselessly at that, and Rhodes stands up to hug Tony. They murmur for a while and then step away, both of them clapping eachother on the back.

 

"Is Pepper okay..?" Steve feels the need to ask. They might not be okay, but Pepper was a saint and he wouldnt wish anyone the pain of losing the one they love.

 

"Yeah, she's ah.. She's at the tower, just handling stuff. She can't find Happy, thought." He pulls a hand over his face. "I heard you lost a few over here."

 

"Yeah, Vision died when Thanos took the mind stone. The rest just... Turned to ashes. T'challa, Wanda, Sam.." He trails off, cannot say his name.

 

Stark clears his throat and steps towards him just a little "Barnes, too. I heard."

 

"I don't know what you want," the Captain tenses up, before letting his shoulders fall, "Its not my place to apologize, and he... He ain't here to do so. So if what you want is that..."

 

Tony interrumpts him "I'm not that fucking cruel Rogers. Im sorry he's gone, I know how much he meant to you. Just, Im not apologizing either. So, there's that. I understand what you did and why, so whatever, you know? These are trying times and all that."

 

Everyone in the room is just silently looking at them.

 

"He's gone," Steve mutters. "They all are, and we need a plan. To get them back, or just to be able to punch Thanos in the face, we need a plan. We need people, too.Clint and Scott -the giant dude at the airport, remember?- are coming here right now. Do you know anyone you can call?" He breathes in, trying to remember every enhanced person they met. "What about the kid? In german? Do you still have any contact with him?"

 

Rhodey looks up at Tony. "You... Was Peter with you?" He asks, when the other man stays quiet for far too long. Tony nods.

 

"I tried to send him back but he's so stubborn, I, I couldn't send him back by the time I found he was still in the ship. He's gone, too." He inhales, sharply. His fault, his brain mutters.

 

"We'll get them back," Steve says while walking up to Tony, meeting him in the middle. He looks into his eyes while he puts a hand on his left shoulder. "We'll find a way."

 

"What if there is no way? What if they really are dead, Captain?" Queen Shuri states.

 

Steve Rogers stares at everyone in the room, friends, enemies, strangers all alike, and smiles. "Then, we'll Avenge them."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeful ending? I have a lot of ideas about whats to come next, but I don't want to commit to a full novel sized fanfiction, so here. 
> 
> And maybe follow me on tumblr..? Send me fics requests and stuff, I really just need to vent http://enouemental.tumblr.com/
> 
> see ya!


End file.
